Cravings, Moodswings and Fetish?
by haeresis lightning
Summary: “Che.. You and your strawberry fetish.” “I develop one when I met you 10 years ago.” rated T for fetish.


**Disclaimer:** I, haeresis, do not own bleach. my sister caught me using hers and she was extremely furious.

**A/N:** i was inspired to write this fict when i watched my brother taking care of her wife while she was 7 months pregnant. she had her baby on december and it's a girl! (^^) there were certain parts in this fict was inspired by Goku's Daughter fanfic, **I Love**. this is my longest fict ever so you are bound to find some errors as English is not my first language.

* * *

"Ara.. You again mister?" the ice-cream man—old man actually- was smiling broadly to the orange-haired teen.

"Yeah.. Me again. Looks like my girlfriend has some.. strawberry ice-cream fetish." The said man grinned while taking out 2 notes worth 100 yen each.

"What about you mister? It's the third time you came, you must try one of these flavor." the ice cream man show many kinds of ice cream flavors, but the orange-haired teen did not show any interest.

"It's okay. One cup of strawberry ice-cream is all that I want." He tried to sound polite.

"Here you go son." The ice-cream man gave him the cup full of 3 scoops of strawberry ice-cream and a blueberry flavored popsicle.

"I didn't ask for-"

"It's okay son. You must be thirsty after 3 times coming to my stall. Say thank you to your girlfriend on my behalf. Her fetish made my sells today increase."

Kurosaki Ichigo only grinned back when the ice-cream old man waved at him. It was in the middle of summer and sun was blazing hot today. He needed to walk faster or else the strawberry ice-cream would melt. Besides, he did not plan to spend his off day while dealing with a progesterone-deprived 'girlfriend'.

After a great deal of 3 minutes walking under the sun, his gaze spotted a lady sitting on bench under a big tree. The size of the tree gave enough amounts of shades for the lady. When he walked closer, he could see the lady clearly and instantly recognized her.

Actually, he lied to that kind ice cream old man. It was not his girlfriend who has strawberry ice-cream fetish. It was not his girlfriend who made his sells increase. It was Kurosaki Rukia. She was the one who was responsible for making his sells increase and the said lady was sitting casually on the bench.

Kurosaki Rukia—she was clad in a teal spaghetti straps sundress and her shoulder length raven hair was held up using hair chopsticks. She lightly caressed her tummy –a rather huge tummy to be precise- and that act successfully made Kurosaki Ichigo smiled like a stoned kid.

It was subtle. Screw the paper work, screw the missions, and screw the overly protective brother-in-law. These kinds of subtle things that made Ichigo –its Kurosaki taichou for you- felt extremely happy with his current life. He knew his decision to spend his entire life –and death- with her was the right thing. Technically, the oath 'until deaths do us apart' does not work on them and it was not a problem for him. He never had doubts about it especially when she was currently carrying his baby, their baby in her rather large tummy. (A/N: rhymes!!)

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" Ichigo voice made her turned to him.

"I was bored. In fact, I am doing you a favor here. I don't want you to walk all the way back to the car. Plus, I don't want my strawberry ice-cream to melt."

Kurosaki Rukia frowned a little. She could not help it to be bored waiting in the car. Although the air conditioner did a great job on keeping her cold, she wanted to feel summer wind caressing her cheek. So she stepped out from the car, locked it and made her way to the nearest empty bench under the huge tree. After a few minutes of waiting, her taichou slash husband suddenly disturbed her peaceful time.

But every hint of madness was carried away by the summer wind when her gaze landed on the strawberry ice-cream.

"Che.. You only cared for your ice-cream." Ichigo sat on the bench beside her.

"Yes. You're right. Now give me my ice-cream." She took her ice-cream from Ichigo and smiled at her amazingly looking strawberry treat.

"That's your last. I'm not going to buy you ice-cream anymore after this. The ice-cream oji-san may suspect me trying to discover his secret recipe on making strawberry ice-cream."

Ichigo said while tearing the plastic that covering his blueberry popsicle,

Rukia looked at the popsicle with a question look.

"What is that?"

"Popsicle."

"Is it an ice-cream?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it called popsicle?"

"Because it is a popsicle."

"But you said it was an ice-cream."

"It was an ice-cream because—stops asking stupid question! How the hell am I supposed to know the answer?!"

When Ichigo finally get rid of the plastic, Rukia pushed his face to the side, completely failing his attempt to eat his popsicle.

"What the fuc-"

"Switch with me!" Rukia yelled while holding her strawberry ice-cream cup in front of him.

"No! Just eat your ice-cream!" he shoved her hand away, gently not to let the ice-cream fall.

"Switch!"

"No!"

"SWITCH!!"

Ichigo was about to yell back but when he saw a glint of tears on her violet orbs made him stop. "Fine! There. Take it. Now gimme yours."

Rukia happily took his popsicle and gave him her strawberry ice-cream. She knew shedding some tears would change Ichigo into a whipped.

"I thought you craved for strawberry ice-cream."

"Yes. That's why I ate 2 cups of them. Now I want a popsicle. It tastes good too. Hmm, blueberry right?"

Rukia looked sideways to meet Ichigo gaze. He only nodded because his mouth was occupied by an ice-cream spoon.

"As long as it's berry.. I like them all." She smiled while sucking her popsicle.

"Next time, you should crave for something that I can find in Soul Society so that you don't have to drag me back to human world. In fact, I don't want you to move so much."

"Ichigo, I can't control my cravings. Plus, I do not have food craving anymore."

Ichigo shot his wife a blank look.

"What do you mea-"

"You made me stay at home for how many months, while you go out for missions. I hardly see you Ichigo."

Her voice contained much distant tone that made Ichigo felt, guilty.

"It's not me who made you stay; it's Byakuya and Unohana taichou advices you to stay home too. About the constant missions, I think your brother is plotting with Old man Yama, because in every mission, I had to go with Byakuya. It's really a pain on the ass to work with your brother you know, so I'm suffering too."

"Are you trying to blame Nii-sama about this?" her eyes turning into slit.

"Well, I'm stating the truth! Screw that." He moved closer to her and wrapped his right hand around her waist. Rukia shifted until she was leaning her head on his broad chest. "So, you use food cravings to drag me out from Soul Society. Hmm.. You miss me so damn much do you?" Ichigo inhaled her wild berry scent that made him crave for her.

"Maybe.." Rukia opened her mouth, signaling Ichigo to spoon her some of the strawberry ice-cream. "Hmm.. strawberry is still the best."

"Che.. You and your strawberry fetish." He chuckled lightly when some of the ice-cream oozed out from the corner of her mouth.

"I develop one when I met you 10 years ago."

Ichigo knew her statement had double meaning behind it. Rukia already preoccupied by his ice-cream, when she was done with her popsicle a couple minutes ago. The ice-cream kept oozing out from the corner of her lips every time she ate. And her tongue did a good job to make sure not a single drop of ice-cream escaped her mouth. His gaze never leaved how her tongue swirled around the spoon.

_Damn.._

Rukia run her dainty fingers along his arm and she noticed how those little hairs stand up. "Heh.. You and your tongue fetish."

"I do not have tongue fetish!" his voice raised an octave.

Suddenly, Rukia hissed and her once relax body turned rigid.

"What happen? Are you okay? Are you getting contractions? Lets go back to Soul Society.. Shit! We don't have much time. Lets just call my dad and-"

"Shut up.. It's nothing. Jeez, I think your baby already have a zanpakutou in here." She said while recovering from the sudden kick and lean back to Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled from that mere comment and placed his hand on Rukia's tummy. "As expected from Kurosaki Ichigo's son."

Rukia lightly shoved his hand away from her tummy. "You seem so sure about the baby's gender. My motherly instinct says it's going to be a girl."

"And my fatherly instinct says it's a boy." His larger hand grabbed her hand, successfully intertwining their fingers together.

"Your fatherly instinct is wrong."

"I'm sure as hell my instinct does not lie."

"It's a girl."

"I say it's a boy."

"We're going to have a daughter Ichigo."

"Nope. My firstborn is a boy."

"I'm the one carrying her these 7 whole months."

"And without me you don't have him to carry. Besides, even Unohana Taichou said so."

"WHAT?!" Rukia sat straightly on the bench and looked at her husband, knocking Ichigo's chin with her shoulder.

"Aww!! What the hell Rukia?! I may loose some teeth thanks to you." Ichigo yelled back while rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean Unohana Taichou said so?" her eyes turning into slits.

"Shit.." he cursed. His orbs frantically moved away, as if running from her gaze.

"You know I want it to be a surprise yet you asked her the baby's gender?!" her accusing tone made Ichigo flinched.

"Answer me, Kurosaki Taichou."

_Kuchiki tone._ He noted. _Not good._

"I accidentally knew the baby's gender."

"I don't think that's the answer I'm looking for Taichou." Rukia was starring daggers at him.

"It's Byakuya!" Ichigo practically yelled his beloved brother-in-law name and prayed to heaven he will come and save his ass.

Rukia scrunched her little nose at him. All these conversations made her forget the strawberry ice-cream that was melting in the cup.

"nii-sama?"

Ichigo shifted his position so that he was facing his wife completely. "Ano.. The last time you had your monthly check with Unohana-san, I was going to meet her to take your prescription. That's when I" he paused to find a suitable word. "_overheard _Byakuya talking with Unohana-san. There were talkin' bout the baby's gender and she said it's a boy. So, it was not my fault! It was his fault to begin with. I'm just someone who passed by and accidentally knew the baby's gender."

Ichigo tried to look at Rukia's reaction but her face was covered by her bangs. He grabbed her hand and traced patterns as if to relieve her from the sudden news.

"Who else knew about this?" her voice seemed to stuck on her throat. _Cursed those hormones!_

"Hmm.." Ichigo started to say names and counting with his fingers. Starting with his thumb "Renji, Matsumoto, Old man Yama, and Urahara-san to name a few."

"What?! You mean the whole Soul Society knew? I'm the mother yet I'm the last one to know. And how did that annoying shop keeper knew about this before I do?!"

Rukia yelled her lungs out and a great deal of reiatsu was emitting around her.

"Ruki—"

Ichigo did not manage to complete his sentence when a sticky strawberry-flavored liquid hit him square on the face.

"Ichigo you idiot!!"

"what the- Rukia!"

_I knew it! I should never buy this ice-cream at the first place! _He cursed inwardly at the sticky liquid. When his vision was cleared from any pink-colored thing, he realized his wife was no longer by his side.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Rukia asked herself while walking slowly around the park. She knew running –walking faster actually- away from Ichigo only mean mess to both of them.

When she took some times to contemplate about it, she knew everyone was doing her a favor. They kept it a secret from her because they knew she wanted her baby's gender to be a surprise for everyone. Frankly speaking, she was mad at her self at the moment. Lately her emotion was not something the former Kuchiki proud of. Back then, she would always keep her emotion on check. If not, she could not slayer tons of hollows like she did before. But lately, in these 7 months, her progesterone level made her emotion went up and down. And her poor husband got most of the effect.

Yes. She hated herself for acting like this. _Screw hormones!_

Rukia kept walking along the trees and her head hung low. Suddenly, she halted and her figure was straight as a ruler.

_Once a shinigami, always a shinigami._

Her brother's words when she choose to retired from being a shinigami 3 months ago echoed and kept repeating itself like a broken record.

"Show yourself you filthy being!" Rukia voice pierced the silent ambience.

"Amazing.. My dinner today has a delicious smell, and looks like I get a side dish too."

Rukia's teal sundress fluttered when the 'filthy being' landed 5 meters in front of her. The thing was as big as Kurosaki's house, and 3 meter tall. It was akin to a phoenix, considering how large its wings were. But saying this thing has similarities to a phoenix is a sin. How something so lowly as a hollow can be compared to the epitome of immortality such as phoenix?

Rukia swallowed hard while studying the hollow's feature. The porcelain mask covered its face, as if covering the sins this creature committed. Its reiatsu patterns show that this hollow was 'something'. Rukia knew, she could easily kill this creature in her shinigami form but she was no longer a shinigami. She put away her zanpakutou 3 months ago.

She had it rough. The early weeks of her pregnancy, she thought she could not make it until the ninth month. Maybe the complication of a shinigami together with a human/shinigami/vaizard made her weak. When Ichigo told her to forget the baby because it was too risky for her own life, she could not believe he would suggest that. No way would she kill the baby, their baby. Then, she made her decision. She would stop being a shinigami, she would put away Sode No Shirayuki if that what it takes to make sure their baby is save. She rather put herself on the line to make sure her son could live.

_Yes, our son._

And what made Rukia's motherly instinct switch on was what the hollow said earlier.

"**I get a side dish too."**

it made her furious as hell.

"Amazing.. You're not running away either. Ouh, my biggest apology. I could not expect my dinner to come to me. It's okay. I'll com—"

The hollow was somehow amazed, when he saw his 'dinner' was currently chanting kidou.

Rukia put her hands together, "_O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man—"_

"Amazing!! My dinner is a shinigami! It makes me wanna eat you more!" the hollow surged forward, not losing anytime.

"hadou #33; Soka—"

"SHANTEN KISHUN; I REJECT!"

Suddenly, a chestnut-haired woman stood in front of her, and a tri-link shield emerged out of thin air.

"Inoue!" Rukia cried.

Her head turned to her right where a bespectacled man standing while handling his big blue bow. He released an arrow and it flew directly towards the hollow. The hollow cried in pain when it hit its left wing.

"Ishida!" Rukia yelled.

"EL DIRECTO!"

A big wave of reaitsu suddenly hit the right wing of the hollow. Rukia's head whipped to her left and saw a big guy with a big right hand.

"Chad!" she called.

Without warning, a shinigami clad in black flowy coat and carrying a black sword came out of nowhere. The said man that has a mob of orange on his head raised his black zanpakutou and yelled;

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A huge flash of black and red reiatsu surged forward. It cut through the hollow's mask. The filthy thing, creature or any suitable names for that lowly hollow cried out of pain two times louder than before and turned into black dust. Its voice and its current feature slowly faded away.

"Ichigo.." Rukia's voice was barely audible but it did catch the shinigami in black hearings.

The lady in front of her disabled the tri-link shield and turned to her with her wide smile.

"Kuchiki- no, Kurosaki- I mean, Ruki—"

"RUKIA! Are you okay? Did the hollow hurt you? Did you get any scratch? Did the hollow's reiatsu disturb yours? The baby?"

Ichigo frantically shunpoed to her and accidentally knocked Inoue away. Ishida caught Inoue on reflex, successfully saved her from landing on the ground.

Rukia grabbed her husband right hand and Ichigo let go of Zangetsu.

KLANK!

She placed his right hand on her tummy, where their baby, no son, sleeping soundly.

"Save in his mommy's tummy."

Violet orbs met amber orbs and smile crept on the lips of the parents-to-be. They did not move, nor did they say anything. Their gaze had its own power, as if saying how much they meant to each other.

"Ehemm.." the Quincy had to disturb their moments. His 'ehem' shocked both Rukia and Ichigo out of reverie. Kurosaki Taichou looked at him.

"EEHHH!! What are you doing here??!" no manners. The qiuncy was not surprise, at all.

"Nice to meet you too Kurosaki." He said while dropping his hands from Inoue's waist.

* * *

It was a rare chance to meet all of them at once. After their not-so-formal reunion, the team; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Rukia, Sado Yasutaro, Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime decided to grab some food at the local fast food restaurant. Well, that was what they planned but when Kurosaki Taichou's gigai was nowhere to found, they decided to crash Urahara's instead.

They sexy shop keeper was more that delighted to meet them but when he was informed that one of his latest gigai –Ichigo's- was missing-in-action, he took out his calculator and began to calculate the payment the orange-headed Taichou needed to pay.

"What the hell?! Urahara, that is twice the actually payment! Did you hit the times button instead of plus?!"

That was Ichigo, still in his shinigami form, but al least not in bankai.

"I assure you Kurosaki Taichou. I can tell which button is which." No one could see there was single vein popped out on his forehead.

"Yo Ishida! Chad! Help me here. This sandal-hat man is drawing money out of me!"

Ichigo dragged his two dear friends to sit with them at the round table. Ishida sat beside Urahara and studied his calculation.

"There is no way a scientist like Urahara-san would do silly mistakes like hitting the wrong button. You should stop making excuses and pay for what you did." Said the bespectacled quincy.

Ichigo shot him a wtf look. "Damn you quincy!"

"Looks like you manners never improve, though you're a Taichou now."

"Shut your trap! I know I can't possibly ask you to help me." Ichigo looked at his silent best friend, who was currently playing with a daruma doll. "Chad! I need your help here!"

Amidst the fight in Urahara's living room, Kurosaki Rukia and Inoue Orihime found their own peaceful and serene ambience at the back of the shop.

Inoue stole glances at the former shinigami. It still amaze her how the moon illuminates her porcelain skin and her raven hair. Rukia looked like she was glowing. And how her right hand slowly caressing her tummy as if trying to make the baby sleeps made Inoue feel a tinge of jealousy.

"When are you expecting?" her voice was very slow compared to the loud sound in the shop.

Rukia patted her index finger on her chin "hmm.. Around Christmas." She flashed the Shun Shun Rikka wielder her genuine smile. Not a fake smile like she did back on high school.

Inoue kept studying Rukia's visage. "You look, young. I mean both of you look young."

"Well, we shinigamis live for hundred, thousand years actually. So we hardly aged these last five years."

Rukia's explanation somehow made her, sad. She could not live for a thousand years. Truth to be told, she still harbors feelings towards the orange-haired shinigami daikou. But when she saw Rukia with a rather visible bump on her belly, and when Ichigo pushed her away a few hours ago, she knew she needed to stop.

"Inoue-san, Matsumo—"

SREETT..

The sliding door suddenly opened, revealing a timid teenage girl with dark locks.

"Ano Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, the boss ask both of you to come in for some dessert."

Inoue helped Rukia to stand up. When both of them reached the sliding door, they heard a certain shinigami yelled "strawberry ice-cream? Not again…"

Rukia snickered half-heartedly.

* * *

They bid their farewell to each other and made a promise to meet again. It was a tiring day for the parents-to-be. Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side under the pale shine of silvery orbs. Ichigo managed to get his gigai back when Ishida Ryuuken phoned his son and asked him to claim Ichigo's 'corpse'. The doctor/former quincy could feel their raging reaitsu and was not surprise when some citizen called the hospital about _'an orange-haired teen was strike by a stroke'_. Ichigo shunpoed for his dear life –and money- to get his gigai back. Well, at least he did not have to pay for the refund.

Rukia gaze upon the moon, and grabbed her husband right hand. It was very subtle, yet she could feel his hand was trembling.

"Whether you in Soul Society or in human world, it is still the same old silvery orb."

She looked at her husband. Ichigo's orange bangs successfully covering his expression. She gripped his hand with more force than before, making the latter to cry in pain.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to break my fingers?"

"why are you so gloomy?"

"I almost lost my wife and i just got strike by a stroke! At least show some sympathy. I still got some frost on my tongue after they placed my body at the morgue. I knew I should—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't run away from you. I shouldn't be mad at you at the first place. I promise, I will not do something reckless like that again." Rukia said that while her gaze locked to his.

She did not have to wait for a reply when she saw Ichigo's sincere smile.

_Apology accepted._

"You do not have to go bankai to kill that hollow. You waste a great deal of reaitsu and it attracted other hollows."

"Well I'm sorry. I was busy saving my wife to give a damn about I'm in bankai or not." That was Ichigo's sarcastic comeback.

They reached their car and Ichigo opened the door for her.

"Actually, why do you own a car when you're already dead?"

Ichigo shot her an annoying look. "Hey, I'm still twenty-five in human world and a car at that age is a must. Besides, I can let some excuses like 'I'm dead' stopped me from getting my dream car."

Ichigo sat her on the seat and carefully lifted up her legs. Seriously, he treated her like a doll!

"I hate to be manhandled Ichigo."

"This is not manhandling, this is a husband showing his love to her wife. Now shut up."

He closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. Rukia's gaze followed his every step.

When Ichigo was already on the car and struggling to put on the seat belt, Rukia called her name.

"Kurosaki Taichou.."

"Wha-"

she kissed him full on the lips. Ichigo was shocked but more that delighted when he felt Rukia's tongue playing with his lower lips. He crooked his head and slowly grabbed her neck to give him a better access. She moaned when she felt his tongue playing with hers. She could still taste the strawberry ice-cream they had a little while ago. Both of her hands were lost in his orange locks and scrapping on certain places that made him distracted. She took the chance to take control of him. Ichigo's hand that was on the back of her neck slowly pulled the chopsticks that held her hair and let it fall. The smell of wild berry invaded his sense. His other hand was busy playing with one of the sundress straps. When it fell from her shoulder, he pushed her away and panted heavily.

Amber met violet. Lust, love and needs could be seen clearly in their eyes.

"We should stop. If this go on, I may take you here and considering the space and your condition—"

"I just want to say thank you for saving my life, no our lives." Rukia ran her tongue on her lower lips . "and a present for your tongue fetish."

Instead of scowling like he always do, Ichigo flashed Rukia his oh-so-sexy smile and teased her with his hot breath on her exposed neck. With eyes still on her, he said;

"Yeah.. I develop one when I met you ten years ago.."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Fluff! at last, i wrote a fanfic with FLUFF!! hope you guys enjoyed reading it. it was very hard for me to make Rukia as the 'weak' character because i usually wrote fanfics where Rukia will win at the end. but, when you're seven months pregnant, you NEED to be protected. and yeah, mad because of the baby's gender was not a strong excuse to run away from your husband but, that actually happened to my brother. haha, it was fun to watch him. i need to stop spitting nonsense in my notes! sorry.. do you like it? **please review and constructive criticism is higly recomended!**

**CAVEDOWN**

12Jan2010

2245 hours - 0246 hours

**update: i'm planning to write a sequel on IchiRuki parenthood. if i got enough reviews, i may post it here. so keep the reviews rolling if you want to read the sequel! bankai!!  
**


End file.
